


You have Me

by Wolflover21



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolflover21/pseuds/Wolflover21
Summary: This is my second Klance fanfic so be gentle with me I'm still learning how to actually write them in character sooo sorry if this is OOC. Hope you enjoy though <3





	You have Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second Klance fanfic so be gentle with me I'm still learning how to actually write them in character sooo sorry if this is OOC. Hope you enjoy though <3

It wasn’t exactly the birthday Lance had had in mind. In fact, no one really seemed to remember his birthday was today at all. He had wanted someone to take him to the carnival (or spend time with him at the carnival rather) but either everyone was busy, or no one remembered or cared. 

He sat outside his room and moped. It was 7:30 and he was tired but not ready to go to sleep. Not ready to admit to himself that he would spend one of his favorite days of the year not on Earth with his family; the fact that his space family didn’t care enough either was painful.

His room was beside Keith’s. He saw the red paladin stride past, ignoring him.

“Keith!” Lance called for him. 

Keith spun around, not expecting to see Lance there outside of his room.

“Uh, hey Lance.” He mumbled. “You doing alright?”

“Does anything about me suggest that I’m alright?” Lance demanded. Nothing about his appearance did. His eyes were droopy (from crying although Lance would never admit that that was the case). His face looked cracked and red like he hadn’t slept in two days. His hair was messy, not tidy or well-kept like he usually did. It was like Lance had completely stopped caring about how he looked.

“Um, are you sick?” Keith inquired innocently. Lance resisted the urge to roll his eyes. This was Keith he was talking to. Keith didn’t exactly get people, or understand feelings, or really understand anything. 

Lance sighed a heavy sigh.

“No I’m upset and pissed frankly.” Lance replied evenly. 

When Keith shrugged to suggest he didn’t understand why Lance was acting like a drama queen, Lance sighed again, exasperated that he had to explain how he felt. 

It’s not Keith’s fault. Besides, you can’t just expect people to understand how you feel immediately! Even Hunk who knows you well. People aren’t mind readers.   
“I’m upset people forgot it was my birthday.” Lance sighed once more, and his face moved into a pout. 

“Oh.” Keith answered, not sure what else to respond with. Their relationship the two of them had had always been awkward.

“I really wanted someone to, y’know, take me to the carnival,” Lance continued. “Or maybe the whole team or something but…I don’t know. I know we’re in space, but we’ll be orbiting Earth in a few days or so and—well I just really miss it and---not being able to celebrate my own birthday with all my older siblings and parents is…well it fucking sucks.”

Keith flashed him a sympathetic look and Lance felt himself smile slightly as for once Keith’s sympathy didn’t seem forced.

“I’m not going to pretend to know what being around family feels like, but I know a thing or two about not getting to celebrate birthdays and it really does suck.” He told Lance genuinely. 

Lance was surprised to hear Keith talking about his loner self so openly. He usually didn’t like to talk about it. Maybe it was him being tired or not as stressed or being near Earth, but whatever it was, Lance liked Keith opening up like this, bonding over these sorts of things. Keith was starting to feel less like an enemy, more than an ally, a friend even. 

“Well, thanks Keith.” Lance heard himself say, the words spilling out without much thought.

“No problem.” He turned to leave, opening his door to his room, but then he quickly turned to face Lance again.

“Hey, maybe I’ll go to a carnival with you tomorrow. Y’know to make it up to you that I didn’t remember your birthday. I’ve never been to a carnival before. Is it fun?”

Lance laughed out loud. Who was he kidding? Did Keith even know what fun was?

He stopped laughing though when he saw Keith was being serious. 

“You—You’re—I mean you--really? You’d do that for me?” Lance was touched by Keith’s sudden kindness.

“I mean I’m doing it for me too. But yeah. You deserve to celebrate your birthday somewhere you know and love. I get it.”

Lance wanted to grab Keith and squeeze him into a hug, tears filling his eyes. It’d been a while since someone showed so much kindness towards him.

“Thanks.” He breathed out instead, wiping at his eyes. 

Keith smiled at Lance then turned to go back inside his room.

“No problem. Now get some sleep sharpshooter. Got a big day ahead of us!” 

Lance chuckled. They did have a big day tomorrow. And for once it wasn’t about fighting Galra.

“You too mullet!” Lance called to him as he shut the door behind him to go to sleep.

***

“Lance. Lance.” Keith tried to shake the blue paladin awake but nothing was working. He hadn’t thought Lance to be a heavy sleeper. 

Well he did oversleep through that first drill with forming Voltron, and probably through several drills at the garrison.

Keith breathed out hard. The one time he decided to do something nice he wasn’t exactly going anywhere with it.

“LANCE!”   
Keith took the blanket Lance had wrapped himself in and lifted it quickly and hard, flipping Lance out of it and falling flat on his face on the bed, letting out a wail as he landed.

“LANCE!” 

Lance landed unceremoniously, his limbs all facing different directions.

“Morning!” Keith shouted, cackling with laughter at Lance lying there.

Lance groaned.

“When you said we’d have a big day tomorrow, waking up at the crack of dawn was not what I intended.” He grumbled into the sheets so Keith could just barely make out what he was saying.

“It’s 9 AM shit for brains!” Keith yelled. “Get your ass up! We’re taking a pod down to Earth.”

Earth. That word alone was enough to get Lance moving. His eyes shot open and he jumped to his feet. 

He got to his dresser and started throwing clothes out of it, his eyes wide and excited.

“So when do we start?” He asked.

Now I get how Lance can pass as a morning person. It’s like his body makes its own caffeine. 

“When you hurry up get dressed and comb that stupid haircut of yours. I’ll get the pod all set up. Meet me in the loading deck when you’re ready.”

Lance nodded vigorously, more than ready to oblige, ignoring Keith’s comments on his appearance. 

He dressed quickly and put a comb through his hair, wanting to get down on Earth as soon as possible. 

He grabbed his jacket then headed down to the hanger, meeting Keith on the loading deck.

“Ready to go?” Keith wondered, giving him a once over. Lance looked better when he actually tried to look good. 

“Yeah, let’s do it.” He hesitated a moment. “What about the others though?”

“Oh, they’re just going to a pool ‘cause Allura’s never seen one before and wanted to try it. We can join up with them later if we want.”

We? Since when were they a we? Lance shook his head. Don’t overthink Lancey-boy. 

“Alright then. Let’s go.”

Keith nodded then climbed inside the pod he had prepared. Since he was the better pilot, he sat in the front of the craft, and since it was a smaller pod than most, Lance sat behind him. 

The ride was quick and soon they were back on Earth. Lance visibly gasped. He felt the sunlight on his skin and breathed in the sweet scent of the air. It had been so damn long since he had been able to get back on Earth. He wanted to savor every moment. 

Keith had other ideas however. He wanted Lance for a second, then pulled him along to where the carnival was taking place. 

“Where to first birthday boy?” Keith asked, smiling.

Lance gaped at him. Since when did Keith care so much about what Lance wanted? He was just taking pity on Lance. Lance smiled back at him though.

If he couldn’t spend his birthday with his family, he was glad he was at least spending it with a person he wanted to get closer to, a teammate that he’d struggled with in the past, but hopefully their relationship could progress after this point and grow stronger.

“Let’s play a few games, then go on a few rides and eat some carnival food!” Lance declared.

Keith grinned.   
“Sounds like a plan.”   
Keith fished money from his pocket to go buy the tickets.

“Where’d you get that from?”  
“Oh this?” He held up the money to Lance. “I’ve been saving it. Not sure why exactly. But I figured if I ever returned to Earth, I’d need it for something. I didn’t really have plans for it ‘till now.”  
Lance nodded in understanding. He wanted to ask what Keith would do after they had saved the universe if he didn’t return to Earth, but decided that was best saved for later.

They bought their tickets then went racing into the carnival grounds. Keith and Lance played carnival games, Keith usually winning and giving Lance stuffed animals he didn’t need and frankly couldn’t really carry. When he protested though, Keith simply answered with “it’s your birthday isn’t it? Think of it as a gift since I can’t exactly afford one.” He’d spent all his “rainy day” money on the carnival for Lance’s birthday and now he was being even more generous. Who was this Keith and why had Lance never seen him before?

Whenever Keith wasn’t looking Lance would give them to little kids that passed by looking sad or upset. It was like he was taking care of his nephews by taking care of little strangers’ kids, their parents sending him grins and thanking him for his kindness. In Lance’s opinion, it wouldn’t be his birthday without giving back to others. This day wasn’t just for him, as selfish as he could be when he wanted people to think of him on this day. 

At the end of such a long day, as the park was 10 minutes to closing, Keith and Lance climbed onto the ferris wheel. Lance had just finished his cotton candy and he and Keith looked out at their surroundings. Trees surrounded the park, casting ominous shadows only lit up by the moon shining down. Earth really was beautiful.  
Lance faced Keith.

“Thanks for such a fun day Keith. Sincerely.” Lance told him. “I really appreciate it. No one’s done so much for me before. It means a lot.”

Keith grinned.   
“Hey, today was fun for me too.”

They looked out around them again until Lance got up the courage to break the silence. 

“Hey…sorry for asking but uh,” Lance wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer anymore, but he was burning with curiosity, wanting to know more about the guy he had spent the entire day with, the man who he was saving the universe with. “What were you going to do if you didn’t return to Earth? I mean, it seemed like you didn’t really want to. Why is that?”

Keith turned away slightly. He hadn’t expected the question and frankly didn’t want to answer it but Lance was just being curious, not trying to be intrusive. 

Just say you don’t want to answer that. He’ll understand. 

Instead, Keith found himself opening his mouth to respond, against his better judgement.   
“Well, as you might have noticed, I don’t talk about my family…as I don’t have one, not anymore. I lived alone in that desert for years after dropping out of the garrison, and well…Earth has never fascinated me like space does. I guess I just don’t have a reason to stay on Earth you know? I don’t have a family or really anything on Earth.”

“You have me.” Lance heard himself say before he could stop himself. 

There was a bit of an awkward pause and suddenly they heard a creak.

The ferris wheel had stopped at the top and was rocking slightly. Keith gazed at Lance.

“What? What do you mean?” Keith inquired, confused as to why Lance suddenly showed that he cared for him.

“I don’t know, you’re a part of my team. I care about you. I care about everyone.”

Keith chuckled. “Spare me Lance. I’ve heard this kind of stuff before. You’re just trying to make me feel better.”

Lance’s gaze hardened, annoyed.  
“No I’m not. I mean well yes, I am sympathetic to you ‘cause it sucks you think you have no one but well…” Lance wished he was better with words.  
“You do have a family. I’m your family, the team is your family. Whether on Earth in space, you do have a family. We care about you. I care about you. Seriously. I’m here for you if you ever need me. I’m sure the rest of the team feels the same.”

Keith was rendered speechless. Lance was being so nice to him. What had changed? What had happened to competitive, flirty, goofball Lance?

He guessed that that Lance was hidden under the surface, put away for this special occasion. Keith realized he hadn’t said anything in a while and hurried to find something that jived with Lance’s statements.

“Thanks.” Was all that came out.

Thanks?! The boy says he’s here for you whenever you need him and all you can think of is a simple “Thanks?!”

Keith inwardly kicked himself at his stupidity. He was never good at talking to people. He really was a loner.

To his surprise though, Lance beamed at him.

They stared at each other for a long time, longer than rivals let alone friends tended to look at each other.  
Keith moved closer to Lance until their hands touched.

Lance looked down at his hand up to Keith’s face that was smiling so big at him, his face flushed with nervousness and embarrassment.

Was he falling for the black haired boy?

In a rush of movement, Keith’s lips were on Lance’s. Lance’s eyes opened wide in shock then fluttered closed, surprised that he was happy about what was happening.

“Sorry…” Keith muttered, his hand on his neck, his entire face red with embarrassment, pulling away from Lance’s lips.

Lance was blushing as well. All he could think of was wow Keith is adorable when he’s nervous. 

Lance said nothing as he leaned forward, one arm wrapping around Keith’s back, and a hand holding the back of his head as he pulled Keith towards him into a deep kiss. Keith moved into the kiss, deepening it further as it grew more passionate. 

They could’ve stayed like that forever, except for the fact that the ferris wheel had started up again and the park was closing any minute now.

As the ferris wheel reached the bottom, Lance pulled away, taking Keith’s hand in his. The two of them faced away from each other for a moment then turned to look at each other again and laughed, their faces still tomato-red. 

They got off the ferris wheel together, their hands still intertwined.

Rounding a corner, Lance pulled Keith against a tent and kissed him hard, Keith grasping at Lance’s face. 

A bell sounded, signaling the park was closing. They smiled at each other and headed back towards their pod in silence.

“What does this make us?” Lance asked once they got to the pod and Keith was putting his helmet back on.

“I don’t know. Never been in this situation before to be honest.” Keith had returned to his awkwardness and Lance grinned from ear to ear. 

How have I not noticed how cute Keith is when he’s like this?

“Guess I’m your first boyfriend then.” Lance replied, grinning widely so Keith could see his teeth.

Keith wanted to punch his arm. 

Is that what you do to your boyfriend? Keith guessed not.

“Guess so.” He said instead and Lance held him close to his chest, embracing him. 

Lance removed Keith’s helmet and held him close to him, holding his cheeks in his hands. 

Lance’s hands were warm to the touch, probably from holding Keith’s hand and their sharing of body heat. 

“I think I love you.” Lance told him, his words sounded unsure as he gazed directly into Keith’s eyes.

“Really? I know I love you.” Keith answered teasingly.

Lance chuckled and pulled Keith into him as they kissed under the stars, their responsibilities forgotten.


End file.
